Le retour
by Sanjii38
Summary: J'ai lu toute les fanfictions de Kane/Abby et je trouve qu'il en manque (a). J'espère que ça vous plaira. L'histoire ce passe après les évènements de l'épisode 2x16. N'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs c'est toujours bon à prendre
1. Chapter 1

**Pour que Abby/Kane commence se sera au chapitre trois (je préviens juste)**

I

I

Ils sont bientôt de retour au camps, enfin, après plusieurs heures de marche tout en portant pour les moins amochés les civières de Abby et Raven. Wick porte celle ou se trouve Raven il essai d'être le plus rassurant possible, en lui accordant quelques sourires lui dire que tout était finit et qu'elle n'avait plus rien a craindre à présent. Kane lui aussi avait voulu aider mais il boité et le fait même de marcher lui causer des douleurs. Au lieu de ça il accéléré sa marche de temps à autre pour être aux côté d'Abby quelques minutes, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et à contre cœur retournait a l'arrière tant sa jambe lui tiré.

« Marcus? » Dit Abby au moment ou il retournait a l'arrière du rang.

« Oui ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe, ça ne va pas ?» Quant il revenait à elle aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait. Un air inquiet sur son visage pouvait ce lire, bien qu'il essayait de parler calmement.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire tous ces allés-retours, je ne vais pas m'enfuir de cette civière vous savez » Elle finit sa phrase avec un léger sourire comme pour le taquiner.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout était Ok. Je retourner derrière » Il ne réagis pas a la plaisanterie et tournait immédiatement les talons avant la fin de sa phrase.

« Marcus ? » Elle sur enchérie, ricanant au fait de le voir revenir aussi vite qu'il était parti. Il lève un sourcil en la regardant pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il attendait la suite de sa phrase, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui demander à nouveau si tout aller bien au risque de se faire gentiment virer comme la fois précédente.

« Vous pouvez tous simplement rester ici » lui dit elle en tendant sa main dans sa direction.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ne tardait pas à faire ce dont il avait en faite pensé tous le long du trajet sans oser. Sa main s'emparait de la sienne tout en voyant un large sourire ce dessiner sur leurs visages au contact rassurant de l'autre. Son pousse caressé le dos de sa main dans un rythme régulié c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisait que c'était finis, peut être pas pour longtemps mais la guerre était gagnée. Abby n'était plus en danger et son plus gros problème était réglé elle avait récupérée sa fille cela semblé être le meilleur moment pour faire un point sur eux et ce que les récents événements avaient amenés comme changement dans leurs relation. Un cri provenant du camp le tirait de ses pensées : « Ils sont de retour ! »

Les jeunes qui avaient été retenus par le Mt Weather couraient jusqu'à leurs proches, et d'autres restés en place cherchant leurs familles du regard, mais hélas beaucoup ne trouvaient personne pour les accueillir, la plus part étant sur les autres navettes qui avaient explosé en entrant dans l'atmosphère de la terre. Il pouvait entendre tous les sentiments à leurs arrivé, la tristesse de ne pas voir son enfant dans le groupe, l'émerveillement de trouver ses parents après des mois sans nouvelles et la peur que le peuple avait de voir leurs chancelier couché avec du sang sur le visage et plus encore sur la jambe. Jamais il n'auraient été autant inquiet pour moi songea Marcus Elle est un meilleur chancelier que moi pour notre peuple

Marcus lâchait la main d'Abby en entrant dans le camp, après tous il était chef de la sécurité ce qui impliquait qu'il devait effectuer une ronde un genre d'inspection pour vérifier que le grillage n'avait pas eu de dégât pendant l'absence de la plus grande partie de la garde. Abby n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait quitté mais elle senti soudainement qu'il manqué la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne quand elle était en changement pour l'infirmerie sous les ordres de Jackson.

« Je vais m'occuper de désinfecter ta jambe ainsi que de te faire un bandage, un vrais » soulignait-il en montrant ce que Abby avait autours du tibia, ça ressemblait a un bout de veste déchiré, entouré n'importe comment.

« C'est l'intention qui compte » dit elle en souriant réalisant que le travail qu'avait effectué Marcus n'étais pas terrible.

« Heureusement qu'il était la » Il y avait une pointe de sarcasme dans sa phrase, il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné la punition qu'il avait appliqué a Abby, et ce ''bandage'' est loin d'être suffisant pour une quelconque rédemption.

« Merci » Lance t-il aux deux hommes qui porté la civière ou ce trouvé la chancelière après l'avoir posé sur la table ils sont sortis de la tente.

Marcus marchait le long du camp son arme a la main au cas ou il verrait une quelconque menace, sur terre il valait mieux être trop prudent que pas assez. Il avait presque finit sa ronde et était satisfait du résultat, il n'y avait rien a signaler sur la fine protection qu'offrait le grillage. Il allait pouvoir retourner au près d'Abby. Il apercevait Clarke et Bellamy en retraient du camp en train de parler mais il pouvait sentir une certaine tension à ce moment, il tendait l'oreille pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je ne peux pas les voir tous les jours après toute les personnes innocente que j'ai tué, Désolé Bellamy je dois partir »

Marcus ne savait pas quoi faire en entendant ça, sachant que sa allait déchirer Abby de savoir que sa fille partait loin d'elle, à nouveau. Il hésitait à rattraper Clarke mais pour faire quoi ? Elle avait pris sa décision elle reviendrait peut être plus tard, si elle arrivait à ce pardonner ce geste et ce convaincre que c'était la chose à faire pour son peuple. Soudain une image lui revenait en tête, elle avait fait le même choix que lui sur l'arche pour sauver son peuple en sacrifiant des personnes innocentes. Le contexte n'était pas tout à fait le même mais le ressentit était tous comme, il supposait. La jeune femme prenait Bellamy dans ses bras, il pensait que c'était le moment pour lui de partir et de les laisser tous les deux, même si il ne les dérangeait pas vraiment, personne ne l'avait vue.


	2. Chapter 2

Il arrivait finalement devant l'infirmerie, il poussait la porte pour entrer et voyait Jackson encore la avec Abby, il semblait avoir finit son travail depuis longtemps et tant donné qu'ils avaient chacun une tasse chaude dans la main et discutés énergiquement. Marcus se raclait la gorge pour que sa présence soit remarquée, immédiatement Abby lui fit un large sourire et lui fit signe de ce joindre a eux.

« Est ce que je peux parler a Abby seul un moment ? » Il ne voulait pas voir ce sourire disparaître de son visage, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise que Clarke était partie, encore.

Jackson regardait Kane droit dans les yeux quand de balancer « Seulement si elle approuve »

« C'est bon Jackson merci » Abby lui serra la main tout en disant ces mots pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Ils étaient maintenant seul dans la tente médical, il s'approchait du lit et ouvrait la bouche comme pour parler mais il n'a pas eu le temps, il se retrouvait dans les bras d'Abby, elle l'avait tiré a elle en une fraction de seconde. Marcus ne savait pas comment réagir face a se débordement d'affection, elle avait mit ses bras autours de sa taille a défaut de ne pas pouvoir lui mettre autours du coup à cause de la différence de taille, elle assise sur le lit et lui debout en face. Sa tête était posé contre son torse et il sentait bien qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher il ce détendit finalement passant sa main dans son dos et la frottant de haut en bas. Il avait presque oublié pour quel raison il était venu et avait demandé d'être seul avec elle, ce n'étais certainement pas pour ce qui était entrain de se passer, mais ça lui convenait. Toute les tensions de la journée étaient parties quand elle resserrait sont étreintes autours de lui avant de finalement le laisser reculer.

« Je suis content que vous ne soyez pas trop amochée » Lui dit il en rapprochant une chaise à côté du lit pour s'asseoir au plus près d'elle.

Elle lui a répondu par un sourire et un hochement de tête, elle avait l'air tellement plus heureuse que n'importe quel autre jour passé sur terre, mal grès le fait qu'elle avait subit un vol de moelle osseuse quelques heures auparavant elle semblé rayonnante. Et pourtant il devait lui annoncer une nouvelle qui allait lui briser le cœur, il baissait la tête, soupirait et ce lançait dans une explication dès plus clair :

« Clarke a quitté le camp » il lançait cette phrase d'une traite comme pour ce débarrasser de l'information est revenir au moment présent, le moment ou elle était heureuse. Mais quand il relevait la tête c'était une toute autre expression qui c'était installé sur son visage.

« Quoi ?! Ou va t elle ? Il faut que je la rattrape » A peine avait elle finit sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà balancé une jambe dans le vide, elle poussa un cri de douleur quand elle bougeait la deuxième jambe essayant de la faire tomber à son tour.

« Abby ! » Il ce leva immédiatement et posait sa main sur sa cuisse qui était encore sur le lit. « Ne bougez pas » Tout en gardant sa main posé sur elle il la plaquait contre le dossier et ce tenait maintenant devant le lit de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas descendre. Une main sur son épaule, l'autre toujours sur sa cuisse elle était cerné entre lui et le mur de l'infirmerie.

Elle essayait de ce redresser mais l'homme gardait une position ferme l'empêchant de faire tous mouvement.

« Écartes toi Kane » dit elle sèchement. Le regard de Marcus se brisait il relâchait un peu son emprise sans bouger ses mains d'emplacement, il baissait la tête tout en la secouant de gauche a droite. Il n'était plus ''Marcus'' comme si toute les semaines qui les avaient rapprochées c'était effacées. Abby n'essayait plus de partir comme si au même moment elle comprenait le geste de sa fille et peut être aussi à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait après l'agitation. Il fallait lui laisser du temps et de l'espace même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait lui donner. Elle voyait l'expression du visage de Marcus, il avait la même que lorsqu'il avait été obligé d'appliquer la loi. Elle se revoyait attaché aux deux piquets et lui en face avec ce même regard quand il prononçait les mots ''encore'' a neuf reprises. Il avait une expression de dégoût mais pas pour elle, c'était du dégoût pour lui même il l'avait encore une fois déçue..

« Donc je suis redevenu ''Kane'' » dit-il en regardant Abby dans les yeux, avant de baisser la tête a nouveau.

« Non, je .. » Abby ne pensait pas que le fait d'utiliser son nom de famille le toucherai autant, c'est vrais que le fait de l'appeler par son prénom était une étape de passer. Ne sachant pas quoi dire elle posait sa main sur sa joue pour lui relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas oublié la nouvelle a propos de Clarke mais a quoi bon en parler, elle était partie et Abby savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer, alors elle décidait de concentrer son attention sur la personne a qui elle tenait le plus dans ce camp.

« Non Marcus » Dit elle de sa voix la plus rassurante. Il agitait son pouce en faisant des cercles sur sa cuisse avec sa main qui n'avait toujours pas bougée depuis le début de leur dispute. Elle se sentait proche de lui, mais pas encore assez, elle aurait voulu trouver le courage de se pencher de quelques centimètres de plus en avant, deux décimètres c'est tous ce qui la séparer des lèvres de Marcus Kane. Il vit ses yeux qui quittait son regard pour ce poser plus bas, la première fois il n'y cru pas mais quand elle répétait le mouvement une deuxième fois, il le prit comme un signe.


	3. Chapter 3

Il se penchait doucement vers elle, Abby sentait de l'hésitation dans la façon dont il se rapprochait sans pour autant fermer l'espace entre leurs bouches. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour les remords, pas sur terre où ils pouvaient mourir durant chaque jour. Sans plus attendre Abby se lançait pour faire le ''dernier pas'' et le tirait à elle avec sa main toujours posé sur sa joue, leurs lèvres se rencontraient enfin après tant d'attente. Marcus sentait son cœur s'accélérer quand les doigts d'Abby glissaient derrière son coup pour le tirer encore plus proche d'elle et approfondir leurs baisés pendant que sa deuxième main ce frayer un chemin dans ses cheveux. Bientôt elle était plaquée contre le dossier du lit qui était légèrement incliné. Bien qu'il en avait envie Marcus gardait ses jambes au seul il compensait en mettant le haut de son corps appuyé sur elle. Ses mains la touchaient un peu partout et nul part a la fois, allant de ses cuisses a son coup en s'attardant sur ses hanches. Il quittait sa bouche temporairement pour aller dans son coup, au contact de sa barbe sur sa peau Abby avait des frissons et c'était pire lorsqu'il commençait a la mordiller; elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle. Par crainte de ce qui pourrait suivre elle posait ses mains sur son torse et le repoussait légèrement avant d'ajouter :

« Je ne peux pas Marcus.. » Après tous, pourquoi s'attacher a quelqu'un qu'elle risquait de perdre tous comme son mari, elle ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau.

« Désolé je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit » Répondait il assez rapidement avant de reculer, sans être trop sur de savoir pourquoi il s'excusait. Abby baissait la tête en entrelaçant ses propres doigts comme si elle avait fait quelque chose d'interdit, une bêtise qu'elle regrettait. Il comprit qu'elle n'allait rien ajouter et tant donné qu'elle ne relevait pas la tête, le léger sourire qu'il avait sur son visage s'estompait petit à petit. Il ressentit d'abord de la colère, pourquoi avait elle fait ça si elle se l'interdisait maintenant. Marcus se retournait et commencé a marcher pour quitter la tente, sa colère changeant en confusion quant a comprendre le comportement d'Abby. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder partir sachant qu'elle l'avait sûrement vexé. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant les cheveux de Marcus complètement ébouriffés.

« T'es cheveux Marcus » Il pouvait lire dans sa voix le léger sourire qu'elle affichait sur son visage. Il ne se retournait pas pour lui faire face, continuait simplement a marcher tout en passant dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en place.

« Merci je suppose » Lâchait t il avant de fermer la porte derrière son passage.

L'après midi passait calmement dans le camp, chacun a ses occupations laissant le temps aux jeunes de se repérer et de passer dans les tentes déjà installé pour demander un endroit ou passer la nuit. Marcus leurs laissait une ou deux journées pour ce remettre de tous ce qu'ils venaient de traverser avant de leurs confier des tâches à effectuer dans le camp, après tous, l'aide de tous le monde était la bienvenue sur terre. Tandis que Bellamy, Sinclair, Lincoln et Marcus faisait un genre de conseil a quatre essayant de prendre les bonnes décisions pour l'avenir du camp. Le fait d'aller chercher les reapers dans les cavernes était évoqué. Pour leurs faire subir les mêmes soin qu'avait eu Lincoln, espérant que si ils les sauvaient ils se raliraient peut être a leurs camps, il ne pouvait être que bénéfique d'avoir plus de combattant dans leur rang.

« Mais pour se faire il nous faudrait un exemple qu'ils pourraient suivre » Marcus regardait avec insistance Lincoln « C'est pourquoi tu es ici, nous te proposons de faire partie de notre peuple » Après l'aide considérable qu'il avait offert aux 100 tout au long de leur périple face aux grounders il était digne de confiance. Ses connaissance ici aussi était précieuse, il savait quel herbes utiliser pour guérir des poisons qu'utilisait son clan, quel baie n'était pas comestible et surtout comment faire face a l'hiver.

« Quand dis tu ? » Bellamy sur enchérit, ravit de cette proposion qui rendrait sa sœur heureuse, c'est tous ce a quoi il pensait.

« Oui » C'était une réponse simple et direct, personne ne savait qu'il avait était de toute façon banni de son clan en prenant la décision de retourner les aider face au Mt Weather. Ils dérivaient maintenant sur un autre problème, il fallait amener les reapers au camp pour les soigner, il fallait donc plus d'appareils pour les paralyser temporairement. La tâche était naturellement confiée a Sinclair, qui n'aurait pas de mal a l'effectuer avec l'aide de Wick et Raven. Un hochement de tête dans sa direction pour lui dire que sa présence n'était plus indispensable et qu'il pouvait donc se lancer dans ce projet. Sinclair quittait la pièce les laissant maintenant a trois. Les regards des deux hommes se focalisaient sur Bellamy qui n'avait pas encore eu d'explication sur son nouvelle intérêt pour le camp. Marcus prit une inspiration avant d'ajouter :

« Bellamy, depuis que le major Byrne est morte je n'ai plus de second. Tu as prouvé ton courage a plusieurs reprise en prenant soin des tiens il est donc tout naturel que tu continues. » Il n'avait pas l'habitude de complimenté qui que se soit, mais il le méritait et il avait besoin d'être entouré de personne compétente et de confiance pour les missions qu'il préparait.

« Voudrais tu devenir major de la garde? » Bellamy était surpris, après tous son rêve d'enfant était d'entrer dans la garde et il était assigné a faire bien plus que de simple patrouille. De plus il pensait au départ de Clarke est avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, être major lui permettrait sûrement d'effectuer quelques missions de reconnaissance, où il pourrait la retrouver. Il essayait de cacher son excitation pour la proposion de Marcus avant de répondre le plus calmement possible.

« J'accepte, mais j'ai une revendication, je veux que mon avis soit prit en compte » dit il avec assurance, sur que Marcus ne s'y opposerait pas.

« Ca va de paire » dit il en souriant légèrement au jeune homme tout en se levant, pour signaler que leur réunion touchait a sa fin. Lincoln sortait en premier rejoignant Octavia assise non loin, il l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle, tous deux avec un large sourire avant de s'embrasser. Kane serrait la main du tous récent major Blake pour sceller le nouveau départ qu'ils prenaient, il le libérait pour le reste de la journée ils reparleraient du plan pour récupérer les reapers en d'autre temps. Un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre a l'entrée de la tente de marcus ou avait eu lieu le rassemblement c'étais Abby debout face à eux avec une béquille pour se stabiliser et ne pas trop appuyer sur sa blessure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour a tous ! Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fais plaisir. Pour les fautes d'orthographes sachez que quand je me suis relue j'ai vrillé en en voyant autant ^^' mais je n'arrive pas a mettre à jour mes chapitres 1,2 et 3 sans les effacer.. donc je vais au moins me concentrer pour écrire mes deux derniers (4 et 5). Voilà l'avant dernier, désolé et bonne lecture !**

I

I

I

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » Dit elle en entrant un peu plus dans la tente et fixant Kane qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux devenu trop long ces derniers temps, ils le gênait clairement.

« J'apportais quelques modifications à.. » Abby le coupait dans sa phrase pour ajouter :

« Vous n'êtes plus chancelier Marcus » La tension entre eux était palpable et Bellamy était vite mal à l'aise au milieu de ce qui ressemblé a un début de dispute.

« Je vais vous laisser » ajoutait il avant de quitter la pièce, obligeant Abby a se rapprocher de Marcus pour laisser le passage libre jusqu'à la sortie. Il avait organisé un conseil sans elle, sans leur chancelière, il s'attendait a des représailles. Sans plus attendre elle ajoutait :

« Je ne remet pas en question les ajustements que tu as effectués, je suis sur qu'ils sont légitimes et réfléchis, mais tu aurais au moins pu me demander mon avis » Il était surpris, elle n'était plus du tous énervée, elle était plutôt compréhensive c'était sûrement juste pour affirmer sont autorité et rappeler que c'était elle qui était en charge devant Bellamy qu'elle avait paru si sévère.

« Je voulais t'enlever un peu de responsabilités » il la briefa sur les quelques changements qu'il avait mis en place, elle acquiesça apparemment satisfaite du travail effectué.

« J'avais prévu de te mettre au courant quand nous étions dans l'infirmerie » L'informait il avant de se racler la gorge ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, incertain de vouloir parler de ce qui c'était passé. Octavia entra dans la tente sans prévenir mettant un terme à une conversation qui promettait de les mettre tous deux mal a l'aise.

« Dr Griffin on a besoin de vous tous de suite » Elle tenait la porte ouverte en attendant son passage,Abby se déplaçait en dehors de la tente suivit de près pas Marcus. Harper une des jeunes qui avait subit le plus de prélèvement de moelle osseuse c'était couchée en début d'après midi dans l'espoir de se reposer ce qui n'avais apparemment pas duré. Elle tenait son bras en sang, une large coupure était visible sur la longueur, et Monty tenait un couteau avec du sang, certainement l'arme avec la quel elle c'était blessée.

« Je voulais juste lui proposer de manger un bout du gâteau que j'avais » réussi a prononcer Monty complètement paniqué par ce qu'il lui avait fait. La jeune fille se dirigeait a l'infirmerie avec Abby qui cherchait Jackson du regard. Plus de la moitié du camp était présente regardant la scène. Harper comme certains de ces camarades étaient en proie a des cauchemars depuis leur premier prélèvement. Ils se revoyaient couchés sur la table attachés par des sangles assistant a leur propre torture, la douleur en moins, mais la peur toujours présente. Elle avait était surpris par l'arrivée énergique de Monty pendant un de ses cauchemars elle c'était donc débattue craignant qu'il soit un des hommes envoyé pour l'amener sur la table de prélèvement.

« Ok tous le monde retourne a son poste, la situation est contrôlée » Dit Marcus regardant dans la direction des deux femmes qui s'éloignaient, ses yeux étaient clairement posés sur Abby. Le soleil commençait a se coucher il en déduit qu'il était l'heure de sa ronde journalière qu'il ne ferait pas seul cette fois, il contait bien emmener Bellamy pour lui apprendre quelques bases sur ce qu'il devrait faire maintenant qu'il était devenu un membre important de la garde. Ils partaient donc chercher leurs armes respectives avant de se retrouver à la porte principal, pour leur première mission commune.

Abby avait passé une heure avec Harper à la recoudre, la réconforter et surtout essayer de la convaincre de dormir a nouveau, mais cette fois dans l'infirmerie. Elle lui avait promis de rester a son chevet c'était seulement à cette condition qu'elle allait dormir, la jeune femme avait était clair de cette façon Abby pourrait la réveiller si jamais elle commençait a s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle n'était pas surpris de ne pas voir Raven dans un lit, comme elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester en place, même en convalescence elle était sûrement partie aider Sinclair dans la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire est était bloquée au côté de Harper, ça semblait être le meilleur moment pour se reposer elle aussi, elle prenait sa tête dans ses mains avant de fermer les yeux se sentant sombrer assez rapidement.

Se soir la il faisait considérablement plus froid que d'habitude, les feuilles craquaient sous le poids des deux hommes qui revenaient de leur ronde; sa devait être ça que l'on appelait le gèle.

« Demain tu auras une mission importante, a propos du changement des reapers. Il faut que nous commencions le procédé au plus vite » Dit il discrètement en regardant Bellamy, tous deux en train de refermer la porte principal. Il était ravi par la nouvelle et s'attendait à être dans l'équipe qui ira au contact dans les grottes, c'était d'après lui son rôle.

« Vous ne devriez pas en parler a Abby avant cette fois ci ? » Tout en affichant un large sourire sur son visage, Marcus faisait de même, sa lui ferait une raison de plus pour aller la voir.

« Je le ferai » Les deux hommes se séparaient retournant dans leurs tentes respectives pour la nuit. L'infirmerie était sur le chemin de celle de Kane il s'arrêtait donc naturellement devant pour s'assurer qu'Abby se reposait. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans la tente quand sa jambe glissa en avant ce qui lui à fait perdre l'équilibre, sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de ce passer il était par terre sur un tas de fourniture principalement du bois. Il était couché sur le dos en train de grogner toute sorte d'insulte avant de prendre une des planche posé à sa droite et de la balancer au milieu du camp, ses cheveux retombés sur son visage, ils n'avaient pas été coupés depuis leurs arrivés . Abby était devant la porte, elle avait été évidemment réveillée par le raffut que faisait a lui seul l'homme devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire a la vue d'un Marcus Kane d'habitude si sérieux et droit s'énervant sur quelques simple planche. Il levait les yeux et réalisait a quel point la scène devait être drôle de son point de vue ils partaient tous les deux dans un fou rire, essayant d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas réveiller la moité du camp. Elle attrapait sa main pour l'aider a se relever avant d'ajouter :

« Tu ne pouvais pas attendre d'être dans ta tente pour te reposer ? » Elle avait toujours un large sourire sur son visage en le tirant a elle. Elle affichait a nouveau la même expression que quand il l'avait rejoint ce matin a l'infirmerie, cette situation lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Mon lit n'est pas très confortable » Dit il en souriant sans lâcher sa main. Regardant derrière elle ce qui était la cause de sa chute une fine plaque de verglas.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » Dit elle un peu plus sérieusement, ses côtés médecin et mère poule reprenant le dessus.

« Tous va bien merci, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu prenais le temps de dormir » Abby avait des petits yeux, elle était visiblement endormie avant qu'il arrive dans les parages. Après quelques secondes de silence il s'excusait pour le dérangement :

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé »

« Ça ne m'a pas dérangé, au contraire » Abby fermait les yeux en voyant Marcus se rapprocher de son visage, elle sentait une drôle mais pas désagréable sensation dans son ventre à l'idée qu'il l'embrasse a nouveau. Il déposa un baisé sur sa joue avant de reculer et de lâcher sa main. Après tous elle l'avait repoussé la première fois, pourquoi essayerait il une nouvelle fois.

« Viens dans ma tente demain dans la matinée, j'arrangerai ça » désignant sa coupe de cheveux du doigt. Il acquiesça un sourire avant d'ajouter :

« Bonne nuit Abby »


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la fin de ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas été trop mauvaise ! Merci a tous ceux qui ont lu l'histoire et a ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires. **

**S'ils vous plaît continuez d'écrire sur ces deux là, je suis fan. **

Le jour ce levait sur le camp tout comme ses habitants, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire Marcus était devant sa tente, debout à regarder avec satisfaction ce qu'ils avaient réussi à construire sur terre, Abby et lui, en travaillant ensemble. Il ce dirigeait vers la tente d'Abby ce rappelant qu'elle le lui avait conseillé la nuit précédente. C'était une bonne idée, passer du temps avec elle était la seul chose qu'il appréciait vraiment dans la journée, même si c'était juste quelques instants. Bellamy lui faisait un signe de la main avant de le rejoindre.

« Nous pouvons faire la réunion du 'conseil' dans trente minutes, tous le monde sera prêt » Marcus hochait la tête cela lui laissait suffisamment de temps. Il se tenait devant la porte, c'était encore tôt peut être qu'elle dormait, il préférait demander :

« Je peux entrer ? » un « Oui » c'est fait entendre presque immédiatement. Elle était belle et bien réveillée, l'attendant sûrement depuis quelques minutes et tant donné qu'elle était debout, un ciseau à la main et un tabouret au milieu de la pièce qu'elle désignait de son autre main. Ils souriaient tous deux bêtement en guise de salutation. Il exécutait les ordres et s'assit sur le tabouret, Abby se tenait devant lui, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Marcus pour la deuxième fois, mais le contexte était différent. Elle voulait parler de ce qui c'était passé hier au moins autant que lui, et aujourd'hui, maintenant semblé le meilleur moment. Il l'a coupé dans ses pensées :

« Tu ne devrais pas être debout, tu appuis sur ta blessure » Elle appréciait le changement qu'il y avait entre eux quand ils étaient seuls, le fait de ce vouvoyer en publique et d'oublier toute formalités quand il n'y avait personne, cela rendait leurs moments un peu plus intime.

« C'est vrais » Sans qu'il ai le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit Abby s'avançait encore un peu plus et s'asseyait tout naturellement sur lui, à cheval sur ses genoux se tenant a son coup pour se stabiliser. La respiration de Marcus s'arrêtait un moment, surpris de ce qu'elle venait de faire comme si ce n'était pas déstabilisant d'avoir Abby sur lui, elle s'occupait de la longueur en trop qu'il avait sans se préoccuper vraiment de ce que pouvait ressentir l'homme en dessous. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains de toute évidence, il les gardaient en l'air toujours avec un air surpris et interrogateur sur son visage. Elle ne voulait plus cacher ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle essayait maladroitement de détendre l'atmosphère en engageant la conversation.

« Hier tu n'étais pas tant mal à l'aise » Dit elle en se mordant les lèvres s'en s'arrêter de lui couper les cheveux, bien décidé a ne pas gâcher cette deuxième chance qu'elle ce donné.

« Abby.. » Marcus était gêné par la situation, il était attiré par elle mais n'était pas sur que ce soit réciproque : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Ajoutait il d'une voix hésitante.

« Je n'aurai pas du réagir comme ça hier, j'ai été surpris. Mais j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et .. » Elle lançait d'une traite avant de s'arrêter laissant un court silence s'installer dans la pièce avant de prendre une inspiration et reprendre :

« Et je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de ce donner une chance » Au fur et à mesure qu'elle disait ces mots la gêne que ressentait Marcus s'effaçait pour laisser place à un tous nouveau sentiment, qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Il était la avec cette femme qu'il désiré inconsciemment depuis des années, et elle lui donnait une chance. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé redire quelque chose comme ça à un autre homme que Jake, et surtout pas a Marcus, mais le fait est que les sentiments étaient là.

Il trouvait enfin quoi faire de ses mains en prenant celle d'Abby, la tirant plus bas pour l'embrasser une première fois, savourant chaque détail de l'instant, le goût de ses lèvres, son parfum et surtout le fait d'être ensemble.

« C'est une très bonne idée » Soulignait il. Il était de nouveau sur de lui, sur de ce qu'il faisait, plus du tous hésitant il posait ses mains sous les cuisses d'Abby pour avoir une meilleur prise et la tirer à lui avant d'approfondir leurs baisés. C'était un échange passionné qui ne le laissait visiblement pas indifférent elle sentait son torse se soulever contre sa poitrine à chacune de ses respirations qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Il l'encourageait a enrouler ses jambes autours de lui posant ses main au bas de son dos pour la maintenir contre lui, avant de ce lever et la porter à la table la plus proche. Sa bouche courait le long de son coup tout en déboutonnant sa chemise avant de s'attarder sur ses seins, pressant ses lèvres pour effectuer une faible aspiration qui laissait une fine marque violette de son passage. Elle le tirait à elle resserrant l'étreinte de ses jambes sur lui afin qu'il n'y ai plus aucun espace entre eux. Il sentait les légers mouvement de bassin qu'elle lui envoyé, demandant quelque chose de plus. Il aurait adoré prendre le temps de la combler, mais il y avait une réunion qui ce préparée, à la quelle ils devaient assister.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on ai le temps » Dit il en retournant à sa bouche dans l'espoir d'un baisé. Elle le stoppa dans son approche posant ses deux mains sur son torse pour le maintenir à distance, frustrée de sa réponse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a une réunion à 9h20 » Abby tournait la tête cherchant l'horloge du regard, l'expression de son visage changeait radicalement en voyant l'heure. Elle était réjouie de l'énorme avancement qu'ils avaient fait, mais elle ne souhaitait pas que le reste du camps soit au courant de ce qui ce passé dans sa vie privée.

« 9h30 » Dit elle, en reboutonnant sa chemise constatant la légère marque que Marcus avait laissé sur son corps. Il s'écartait lui laissant la place pour descendre de la table Abby remarquait que ses cheveux étaient pire qu'avant, la coupe n'était pas régulière.. Elle paniquait à l'idée que quelqu'un remarque le fait qu'en trente minutes elle n'avait coupé qu'une partie de ses cheveux, ce qui provoquerai des rumeurs a leurs propos.

« 9h30 » répétait elle « Et tu n'es toujours pas présentable »

« A qui la faute ? » Dit il en souriant, amusé par la situation. « Abby, personne ne remarquera » ajoutait il d'une voix rassurante, tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches afin de déposer un dernier baiser sur son front et de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas que leurs début d'histoire s'ébruite, il partait donc devant afin de ne pas arriver ensemble.

Leur peuple était au camp, ils étaient sur terre et en sécurité, cette journée commençait parfaitement bien, d'autant plus qu'il n'était plus seul à présent.


End file.
